Omni-World Episode Guide
This is a list of planned episodes for Omni-World. Season 1 Perfect Pillow Paradise In the pilot, Ditto orders alot of pillows to make a pile of them to sleep on. The bad side is that he guessed the number of pillows, and the appartment is full of them. The gang must find a way to get rid of the pillows and keep their appartment at the same time. The Spiked Symbols The gang make their own boy-band called the Spiked Symbols to make millions. This is a parody of Nickelodeon's Big Time Rush. Behind the Limit The gang and Brainstorm travel into space by accident while taking a tour at GMNSS (Grey Matter National Space Station). The Beach When the gang goes to the beach, Wildvine tries to break as much rules as possible, Ultimate Cannonbolt and Brainstorm try to build the best sandcastle ever, and Eye Guy, Ditto and Dittie go on an underwater adventure. Apples in the Elementree Ditto teaches Elementree how to grow apples. Mini Trivia *Elementree is the second alien from another series to make a guest appearance. Party Peoples in the House The gang throws a party, but one of the guests is not quite a gentleman; Jetstream. Songs: Black Eyed Peas' I Gotta Feeling Mini Trivia *First episode with a song. *The fact a song appears in this episode is a reference to Evan Billion, as some episodes in that show have songs. Infotain Me Ditto tries to refresh his mind so he can fly. The Breakfast Burrito Ditto tries to make the best breakfast ever. The Angry Tiger Next Door Rath wants to live nexts to the gang, but the gang doesn't want him to. Fwhoosh! The gang joins gym class to lose weight, but they suck eggs at it. Revenge of Water Hazard Water Hazard opens a shop for some refreshing, but when Ditto refreshes Water Hazard, he's out for revenge because Ditto "pulled him a switch". A Visit from Eon Eon comes to Omni-World and tries to destroy the gang. The Very Hungry Upchuck Upchuck moves in with the gang, but quickly proves he's a pest of a room mate. Wildvine and Eye Guy must build him his own appartment that is not edible while Ultimate Cannonbolt and Ditto must stop Upchuck from eating the appartment. Crazy Karate Kid Ditto learns kung-fu and beats Brainstorm up instead of paying. Someone has to stop him! Humongous Poor! Humongousaur moves in with the gang because he's broke. The gang must find a way for him to earn money quickly before he destroys the appartment with his hugeness. Live Long or Omni-Hard The gang makes a superhero team called "Omni-Hard" and works together with some of the greatest aliens to save the day! Hallo-Weeners Halloween episode. The gang goes trick-or-treating. Meanwhile, Brainstorm tries to scare children away from the appatment. Ditto's Epic Yarn Ditto is sucked into Yarn World and must defeat Yuck-Yarn to get out of it using the Matemota. During this adventure, he is helped by Eyeguyarn. The whole episode is based on the game Kirby's Epic Yarn. I'll Stay With You Ditto gets radioactive poisoning thanks to NRG, and everybody hopes he'll survive. Season 1 finale. Season 2 Shortly after season 1, season 2 began production. It's notable planned major events are the reformation of Ghostfreak and the reveal of the gang's backstory. Come Fly with Me Misadventures in an airplane. The NRG Complex The gang makes NRG a new suit. The Ghostfreak Before Christmas Ghostfreak returns, but this time so the gang can socialize him into Omni-World for Christmas. Christmas episode. A Few to Curfew Misadventures in court. O.W. Noire The gang tries to solve the mystery of the missing ice cream case around Omni-World. To See or Not to See Eyeguy decides to join the theaters. Beaten to the Punch The gang enters Ultimate Cannonbolt into a boxing contest for big dollars. Series finale. Specials Omni-World vs. The Universe Movie. Ambura is set upside down when Eon rewrites time to his own eutopia. Ultimate Cannonbolt for President Cannonbolt Fest 2011 special. Ultimate Cannonbolt runs for president of the Hangouters. Other Crossovers A Trip to Omni-World In this crossover with Tennyson Force, Ben Tennyson and gang get sucked into the Omnitrix Double X Prototype 7. (Takes place in between Live Long or Omni-Hard and I'll Stay With You.)﻿ Return to Omni-World Crossover between Plumbers and Omni-World. Dittie gets sad when she remembers Ditto back on Omni-World, so Exypnos builds a machine to teleport them into it. The characters meet, but they must save Omni-World from the Albedo clones who used the machine to enter Omni-World. Omni-World & Sem 2.10: Connected Through Time The gang meets Sem's team and have to save Ancy. Other Popsicles: The Musical! Actually a Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream episode, but starring the Omni-World cast. The gang tries to make a promotion for the ice cream shop. The Ultimate Problem Actually a Noah 10 episode, but featuring a cameo of the gang. Noah is transported into the Ambura system through the Matrix. Cancelled These episodes sadly didn't make it and have been cancelled. They will not be made, nor are they real episodes. The Rise of Ghostfreak The gang must fight Ghostfreak or else he'll destroy Omni-World. Cancelled because Ghostfreak is set to reform sometime in season 2.﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Omni-World Category:Omni-World Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Episode Guides